wfrp2edfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zarządca
Profesja podstawowa Bailiffs are manorial officials in the service of Noble Lords. While many of their dutiesinvolve the upkeep of the lands and resources of the manor proper, they are notoriousamongst the peasantry for something else entirely. Bailiffs are collectors of rents andtaxes from the villages surrounding their manors, and enforcers of the Peasants’ labourobligations to their lords. These duties make them deeply unpopular with the villagers,particularly during the lean times. As the hated face of lordly imposition, Bailiffs are thefirst to die when the Peasants get angry and revolt. tabthumb Umiejętności: Czytanie i pisanie, Dowodzenie lub Nawigacja, Jeździectwo, Nauka (prawo), Opieka nad zwierzętami lub Plotkowanie, Przekonywanie, Spostrzegawczość, Zastraszanie lub Wiedza (Imperium) Zdolności: Etykieta lub Geniusz arytmetyczny, Przemawianie Wyposażenie: lekki pancerz (skórzana kurta i skórzany hełm), ubranie dobrej jakości, koń z siodłem i uprzężą Profesje wstępne: Ochroniarz, Strażnik więzienny Profesje wyjściowe: Mytnik, Ochotnik, Przemytnik, Reketer, Rzezimieszek, Urzędnik A Day in the Life Being a bailiff is not an easy task. No one looks forward to seeing thebailiff on any occassion - especially when taxes or rent are due. Duringtax season, the bailiff can expect to work long, thankless days at hislord’s many tasks. Rising early, a bailiff travels to the furthest outskirts tocollect tithes and taxes from the farmers working his lord’s lands. As the day wears on, he winds his way back toward the manorhouse, collecting his due from local merchants, shopkeepers or proprietersrenting space from the lord. His daily routine ends with him bringingthe collected monies to his lord or the lord’s steward to be applied to themany expenses associated with managing the land.While the bailiff may not be popular, the rents and taxes he collectsdo not just sit idly to line his lord’s coffers; the lord’s buildings anddomain must be maintained, and his advisors, soldiers and retinue mustbe compensated. And in times of need, it is often the lord’s coin thatreplaces the village’s broken mill wheel or pays to dig a new well in thevillage green for all to use. But the bailiff earns no affection for his task. His is the face of avarice,detached indifference and all such things the commoners despise abouttheir lord. Because of this, the bailiff may find himself subject to thecurses, tirades and challenges a commoner would not dare levy againstthe lord. After suffering from the spite of those he visits throughout the day,the bailiff finds it difficult to relax. His occupation puts him in anunenviable social position - the bailiff is generally reviled by the workingfolk and will find himself unwelcome in the taverns and inns frequentedby the locals, yet he has no claim to nobility or the luxuries of life, sooften finds himself without peers with which to socialise. Bailiffs in the City While bailiffs may be most commonly found in the employ of a noblelord or the burgher of a small community, it is not without precedentto see bailiffs in service in larger cities such as Nuln or Altdorf. In thesecases, the bailiff often fufills a slightly different role. Large cities are comprised of myriad organisations, guilds and unions,each of which functions as a smaller community within the whole. It iswithin these sub-divisions and specialised communities where a bailifffinds his place in city life. For example, a bailiff may be on the payroll of a local guild to makeregular rounds throughout the city proper and collect fees and duesfrom its members, collect payments from organisations that rely onthe guild’s services, parcel out expenditures on behalf of the guild’sleadership or all manner of similar tasks and responsibilities. Adventure Seeds An Unwelcome Task: The bailiff’s employer is having difficultycovering unforseen expenses stemming from an especially harsh winter.He decides to impose a new tax on the local farmers, assessing them twobrass pennies per acre for any fallow or untilled fields, and the bailiffhas the honour of both informing the farmers of the new tax, as well ascollecting it immediately. Local Unrest: The local populace chooses to express its outrage at thehigh cost of rent in their district by threatening to abandon the lord’sdomain and moving to a neighbouring rival’s lands. The lord is furiousand sends the bailiff to substantiate these threats, as well as identify thepeople behind this little insurrection and “deal with them.” Kategoria:Profesje